1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting device, particularly to the package of light emitting device (LED) or laser diode (LD).
2. Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art package for a LED. A LED 10 chip is mounted in a recess at the top of lead 11 of the LED package, which is in contact with the bottom electrode of the LED 10. The top electrode of the LED 10 is wire bonded to a second lead 12 of the package with a metal wire 14. The top portions of the leads 11, 12 are imbedded in protective glue 13.
When such a package is mounted on a planar display board, the board usually has printed wiring on the underside. The LED leads can only reach the printed wiring through plated through holes. When a customer changes the display panel pattern, a new printed wiring board must be furnished. Therefore, such a LED package lacks design flexibility for a display.